Dead Girl Walking
by 2DamnFunky
Summary: when Bella Swan was 20 she was kidnapped and abused by Mike,She has lived with him for six months. But what will happen when Edward Cullen, a charming detective rescues her, will she fall for him easily? or will she never look look at a man the same way again? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER'S IDEA. BXE
1. Chapter 1: Bella's captor

**BPOV**

**I sit in the corner of the room; I'm shaking from the lack of food and water. He walks in; he likes me to call him Mike. But to me he will just be the bastard who kidnapped me. Abused me. Hurt me. And I don't care what he tells me I know people are looking for me, Mike say's people don't want to find me. That he did my parents, my friends a favour my taking me away. Mike walks up to me and drags me towards his bed. I don't go willingly I fight I scream. But he hits and shouts. After he is satisfied with me he gives me food. Even though I could put up more of a fight I don't because he knows that what he is doing is illegal and he knows I would kill him in his sleep if I could. That is enough for me, as long as he knows everything he does is forced and unwanted I am happy. No not happy I will never be happy I am strong. I am strong enough to still punch and kick and scream and shout.**

**He leaves me in morning saying "goodbye Isabella" on his way to work. I don't reply, I never reply. I get up quickly and devour the yogurt and water he has left on the night stand. The yogurt is watered down so it doesn't even begin to stop my hunger and I only get a measly glass of water, one that never quenches my thirst. Mike only gives me enough to live, because he thinks I will try to escape so he keeps me constantly weak. After I have eaten I grab my clothes a over sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts to big at the hips. Once these clothes fitted me, once these shorts clung to me not draped across me, I've been here for six months as far as I can tell. Six months. Six months can really change you. I used to laugh; now I only scream. I used to be fit; now I'm frail. I used to have friends; now I'm as lonely as possible. During the day there is nothing to do but sit and stare….**

**Mike gets back at six pm and after a take away that he eats in front of me laughing at my pain as he does so. He grabs me around the waist and slings me towards the bed, rips my t- shirt off and pulls down my shorts. he kisses down my neck. Down my collarbones. Across my chest. He hesitates after he get to my navel. But carry's on. I black out when he starts pulling down my underwear.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Detective Edward Cullen

EPOV

I looked at the picture of Isabella Swan; it had been taken three weeks before her kidnapping. It had been six months since she had gone missing. Her friend Alice Brandon had reported her missing when Isabella failed to make it home one night. Isabella's father was the chief of police in Forks, which was car ride away from where Isabella went missing, Seattle. Isabella was approximately 5'5, she had long brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes…..she was beautiful. She also weighed a measly forty kilograms. She would be easy to toss over your shoulder and make a run for it. Though we knew her captor was Mike Newton we had no idea where he was, and we only his name was Mike Newton because we had jacked his phone…..which he changed regularly. "Errr….I need coffee" I said out loud to the empty room. All the other detectives and officers had gone home. I was on night duty and would be here monitoring everything and making sure everything was working. I walked up to the coffee machine, I pressed the button for a double espresso and I slotted the money in. I walked back to the room we used for these cases. It had a big table whiteboards and a massive TV/computer monitoring. I was just about to take a quick nap when a scream came from the speakers. I quickly realised it came from are satellites tracking Mike's phone. The scream came from Isabella; I turned the volume up and recorded what I heard.

"SHUT UP!…..wait not you Tyler, I mean Bella…..yeah she won't shut up…." I heard a slapping noise and then silence, this Eric quickly closed the silence.

"You should've gone for someone with fewer brains and more tits". Eric sounded like a bastard.

"I know but what can ya do….so did you do the deed…..drop it off tomorrow….i don't care if you get caught…..I NEED MY COKE…DO I SOUND LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU GETTING IN TROUBLE WITH POLICE!". Silence.

"Errr….my guess is no?"

"You're right, so you get me my coke…You won't get caught…..because they haven't found my trail and it's been six months…I mean they're never going to guess I live in…."

The receiver crackled and stops Mike in mid-sentence. "SHIT" I screamed in frustration, I know we got loads of information on Mike and this Eric but still I could have found here is it wasn't for the line braking up.

I listened again to the message….so there was drugs involved…maybe Eric helped with the kidnapping…..or maybe he just knows about it. I quickly phone in the detective Drew, he is the head of this case and will won't to know about any changes immediately.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Red

**Just a quick thing to say THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed and is following. If you didn't know this si my first fanfic and I am so happy to get such positive feed back.**

**love,**

**2DamnFunky xx**

**P.s All rights for Stephanie Meyers, she owns all the character references**

**bye**

BPOV

Mike walked over to me, he was on the phone. I saw this as a chance maybe if they heard me scream they would tell the police where I was. "HELP ME PLEASE. HELP! HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME". I scream and wailed Mike quickly put his hand on my mouth and muffled my pleas of help. I bit down hard hoping for him to let go but he just said. "SHUT UP!...wait no you Eric…." I stopped listen and tried to push against Mike I scratched at his eyes. He turned his head and slapped me right across my face. And everything went black…

I woke up, Mike was making another phone call, and I pretended to be asleep as he talked at the phone. "…..I mean they're never going to guess I live in the same road as the police station….if she found that out she would never see the daylight again…if worse came to worse, yes I would kill her….she is nothing to me…yeah I know….anyways how Angela…flu?...to bad…..she would have enjoyed that…..okay bye". "Eric is such a dickhead sometimes…BELLA WAKE UP". He shouted just next to my ear, I jumped and he grabbed my waist. He didn't say anything he just kissed me and today I kissed him back….because today I had a plan. So I admit I let do what he wanted, touch me anywhere and kiss me anywhere.

He breathed in my ear and pushed off of me, within five minutes he was asleep. I quietly got up and unhooked the phone from the charger and dialled 999. "Hello…..this is Isabella swan…..yes…I am at…..". "BELLA WHAT THE FUCK" he hit me in the stomach and I squealed as I fell to the hard floor. Mike hit the end call button, he looked furious. He picked me up by my neck. Black spots started clouding my vision. Shit he was going to kill me. "Mike…..Please stop…..Mike…please stop…." I hit the floor and I felt blood spilling from the back of my head. I had never been good with blood and with the sight of it all around….the last thing I remember was Mike bringing his foot down on my stomach….


	4. Chapter 4: My Sweet Angie

**Hi guys,**

**I know I've been writing really short chapters, but I'm uploading a lot of them**

**just to say thanks you everybody who comments and reviews**

**STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS ALL OF THE CHARACTER REFERNCES**

ERIC'S POV

My started to beep, I looked at the caller ID. Mike. Huh I wonder if he will be mad about the coke. Maybe I shouldn't answer. No. Then he would get even more pissed off.

"Hey Mike"

"Hey Eric"

I heard a scream. It was Bella. Why did he have to take her, it was wrong. Then why did I help?

"Hey how's Bell-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Chill dude, what up?"

"Wait not you Eric, I mean Bella"

"Does she keep screaming?"

"Yeah she won't shut up"

I heard her scream and him slapping her.

"You should've gone for someone with fewer brains and bigger tits"

I hated myself for saying it but, it kept Mike happy. And that guy goes mental when someone annoys him.

"I know but what can ya do"

Put her back I thought.

"Exactly"

"So did you do the deed?"

"No not yet"

"Drop it off tomorrow"

I hesitated I didn't want him to know how I actually felt.

"Well you see the thing is what if I get caught by the coppers"

"I don't care if you get caught"

I know you don't you slimy bastard

"I don't know if can….can't you just go without coke for a while"

"I NEED MY COKE"

I winced as his voice blasted threw my receiver, well seeing as Mike is already going to castrate me I might as well carry on.

"I don't want to get caught by the police"

"DO I SOUND LIKE I GIVE A ABOUT YOU GETTING IN TROUBLE WITH THE POLICE"

No but my sweet Angie might.

"Err…..my guess is no"

"You're right, now get me my coke"

"But I will get caught"

You won't get caught"

"How do you know?"

"Because they haven't found my trail and it's been six months, I mean they're never going to guess I live in the same road as the police station"

"What if Bella found out? She could escape"

"If she found out she would never see daylight again

"Would you kill her?"

No he couldn't that would be…..I can't think of a word that describes that monstrosity of a thought

"If worse came to worse, yes I would kill her"

Mike was a psychopath.

"But wouldn't you feel bad?"

"She is nothing to me"

"I know but still"

"Yeah I know….anyways how Angela"

I paused, Angela was my girlfriend. I hated Mike bringing her into this conversation. The way he said it made my skin crawl, like he already knew and was just asking to make me uncomfortable

"She has the flu"

"Flu?"

"Yeah"

"Too bad"

He said I could tell he was smiling at the over end of the receiver. Prick.

"Yeah I was planning on taking her to the circus in Los Angeles"

"She would have enjoyed that"

"See ya soon Mike"

"Okay bye".

What a dickhead once I finish this favour I am never speaking to him again.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Grace

**thanks to everybody who has read from the start**

EPOV

When Detective Drew arrived I showed him the tape, he quickly called in backup units. For some reason he thinks that even though we still have no idea where she is. Detective Drew is going with a SWAT team and Police Officers. But have stay behind, yay. It's midnight before they even leave, I of course tried to stop. "look there is no leaving here when we haven't even got a lead, go out in the morning when you're less tired" I said, but oh no they just said. "Oh is little Eddie sad about not going, guess what if you stay quiet I will get you chocolate bar on the way back".

So that's how I found myself alone. Again. Trying to find sources for the guys, when the phone rings. The caller must have wanted the police, or specifically the Isabella Swan. I picked up the phone and said.

"Hello, this is the Isabella Swan case"

"Hello"

"How can I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan"

Shit….I had found her…..or more she had found me

"Are you the missing child Isabella Swan"

"Yes"

"Where are you?"

"I am at…."

I heard a loud punching noise and someone shouting before the line went dead.

"Detective Drew"

"yes, what it is Edward"

"Isabella just phoned me, and I traced the call to the council flats at the end of Prestwick road"

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKER, THEY WHERE LIVING ON THE SAME ROAD AS US THE SAME TIME"

"Yeah, but you need to get there quick…I…..think he is abusing her"

"SHIT….okay I call the SWAT Team and we will be there in 5 minutes, meet us there"


	6. Chapter 6: Our Version Of Events

**hiya Guys,**

**sorry my chapters are short, I'm not sure where this story is going so if you have any idea's please tell me in the reviews.**

**I would like to thank everyone who follows and Favorited it and reviews, it really means a lot.**

**again, **

**ALL CHARACTER REFERENCES BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS **

EPOV

I walked to the outside of the police station, and waited. Three minutes later Detective Drew and the SWAT team arrived. We all decided it was best to just burst in arrest Mike. I, Edward Cullen would be heading it.

I run through the door, much to the surprise of Mike Newton.

"Mike Newton we are arresting you on, I would say suspicion of kidnapping but it seems pretty finalised seeing as Isabella Swan is standing next to you and on the suspicion of drug dealing. You are not required to speak but anything you do say may be used against you in court later".

The colour on Mike's face drained and before I could stop him he grabbed Isabella and pulled a gun out from his pants. "I'll kill her I will….don't take another step forward" Isabella screamed and kicked him. He doubled over in pain, I took my chance and leaped at him throwing the gun across the room in the progress. Detective Drew and the SWAT team came in and handcuffed Mike Newton. Isabella, who had passed out because of fear was lying on the ground. I picked her up and felt her weight; she was lighter than five stone. And once you looked closely you saw how bruised and battered she was. "WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL" I shouted as Isabella coughed up blood onto my shirt.

It took five minutes for us to drive to the hospital; every second that went by I got more worried. Isabella was paler and she had started to shiver and convulse against my chest. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her bony shoulders. "Hurry up for God's sake hurry up". We arrived at the hospital just as Isabella had started seizing.


	7. Chapter 7: Abduction

**thank you to everyone who reviews favorites and follows. just to say I am still stuck for ideas on how this is going to end to please tell me in the reviews what you think should happen**

**once again,**

**ALL CHARACTER REFERENCES BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

BPOV

When I woke up I was in a lightly lit room, with a mirror covering gone side of it, it appeared to be a hospital room. Then why the mirror? Maybe it was one of those people-on-the-over-side-of-the-mirror-can-see-you- b ut-you-can't-see-them scenarios. I got up slowly (to look at the mirror)I heard a scream and was surprised that it came from my mouth. A sharp pain spread across my body like wildfire and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

A man quickly came in and I could clearly see his face. He had bronze hair, almost auburn, and his eye's where topaz. He had sharp features and was strikingly handsome….but then again so was Mike.

I decided not to trust this man, so when reached out to me back onto the bed, I screamed and thrashed against his strong arms.

"I need help! FORGODSAKE HELP"

He grabbed my wrists and said

"I don't want to hurt you, so stop. You're safe and Mike will never come back" at his words I probably did the least expected thing. Because I started to cry, just as two men in white lab coats and a woman in a police uniform burst through the door. They instantly looked worried and one of the men came towards me and instantly moved backwards, it was a response I usually saved for Mike but right now I was in a room with strange men and I wasn't going to let my guard down for a second.

The man walked towards me and tried to take my pulse. I kicked him in the groin.

Everybody quickly rushed towards me and restricted me from going any further with my assault.

The bronze haired beauty quickly grabbed a needle and jabbed it into my arm. My eyelids started to droop; the last thing I remembered was the Police Officers saying.

"Was it the men she was frightened of?" Yes, yes it is.

When I awoke a blonde woman was there.

"Hello Isa-"

"Bella" I interrupted quickly

"Okay Bell, my name is Rosalie Hale…" how old fashioned

"…and I was one of the Detectives investigating your abduction" she carried on about how they found me I didn't listen until she said.

"Bella I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what he did to you and anything that might have caused this and anything about Mike that you think we should know" it was utter silence for a minute.

"Bella..."

"He raped me, physically abused me, he starved me and withheld water from me. I think I was abducted because I went to school with Mike and he had always liked me and I had always declined his offer of a date….Mike is good with words knows how to talk himself out of things, maybe not the abduction but probably the drugs…" I started rambling about his friend Eric when Rosalie interrupted with.

"Wait, what can you tell me about the drugs?"

She was writing everything down as quickly as possible so I gave her a minute to catch up before continuing

"He sells it; I saw the bags of it once. Mike was addicted to the stuff, he was especially brutal those nights he took it…." Rosalie could tell I wasn't going to say anymore and left while saying.

"Thank you Bella….you have been a great help today"

Once the door was safely locked I rolled onto my side, in the foetal position and stayed there all night. I didn't sleep once and after five o'clock in the morning had passed I stopped trying.


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me How You Feel?

**hi guys,**

**sorry i haven't up dated much, its just i have no idea where this is going so i am a bit stumped. i am thinking of giving it away, either message me or put it in the reviews.**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING**

**P.S i would like to say sorry in advance for this chapter, even I think it is shit**

BPOV

"Tell me how you feel about this…."

My psychiatrist, Mrs R Hale asked the same questions every day and because of that I gave the same answers.

"I feel how I felt yesterday…..fine"

I lied easily I really felt insecure and well…terrified of men.

"I know you are lying, so please tell me the truth"

I snapped and started screaming.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL, HUH? I MEAN I WAS RAPED AND ABUSED OKAY? I AM NOT OKAY I AM SHIT. I CAN'T SPEAK TO MEN WHENEVER SOMEBODY TOUCHES ME I FREAK OUT OKAY. I AM NOT OKAY" I burst into tears and collapsed.

"I think we are getting somewhere, come back tomorrow"

"It's not like I have a choice in this, remember I am still not allowed to leave here"

I walked back to my hospital bedroom; Detective Edward Cullen was there with of course a female nurse.

"Hello Bella…how are you?"

"I am fine, how are you?"

"Good, I was wondering if you….err….look this is something you do not have to do. Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to testify in court?"

He was silent and so was I.

"I…..yes…I think I would"

"Well the hearing is on Tuesday…..you can arrange for your father to bring you clothes"

I nodded and he bid farewell.

Tuesday

"….our first witness is Isabella Swan"

I walked out and sat in the Witness box.

"So Isabella…." Mikes lawyer began.

"….according to you Mike captured you and abused you….where is you proof?" is this guy for real?

"My proof is that I was help against my will, I have bruises and I was starved. Surely nobody would do that to themselves? And if that isn't enough there are CCT cameras proving that when Mike captured me it was against my will"

I was silent. Suddenly Edward stood up and said

"your honour"

"yes Edward?"

"Isabella is supposed to be questioned on the drugs not the abduction seeing as that has already been agreed as twenty years in prison"

"You are right Edward Mr Chasm, please continue"

"What proof is there of the drugs Isabella?"

"Phone calls and surely you did blood tests the second you got him I mean he was snorting the stuff everyday"

"What do you mean stuff?"

"Cocaine I think"

the judge quickly intervened.

"thank you Isabella that will be all".

I was led outside of the court room and back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9: Case Closed

Hey guys just wanted to say that I am thinking of take this story down it isn't doing very well, just so you know.

EPOV

"Case closed" the judge said, and walked back to my car.

"EDWARD" Detective Drew shouted, I turned and stared as he ran towards me. "look I know this a lot to ask but I was wondering if…" suddenly Detective Drew was really interested in his shoelaces "…Look Edward I was wondering you could look after Isabella, I know she is…err becoming used to men, and well she seems comfortable around you…" he mumbles a bit before looking up, he must have saw the hesitation in my face. "Edward I am kind of begging here, her father…well her father isn't equipped to deal with her and neither is her mother". "And you think I am" counter back, he grimaces before saying

"Look Edward I am sort of 'telling' here not 'asking'.

"Fine" I grumble before getting into my car.

BPOV

I packed up my measly amount of belongings, and waited for Edward to arrive.

He walked in grabbed my bags and said "Ready" I nodded before following him out of the hospital.

His car was a Austin Martin, I really hoped Edward wasn't one of those car obsessed men…Mike was, always going on about car- I stop myself and ask Edward a question.

"Edward, where do you live"

Was it weird I loved the way his name sounded on my tong?

"Near here, a few more kilometres"

When we arrived I looked out the window and the only thing I could say was

"W-O-W"

He grinned before stepping out the car.

Hey guys just wanted to say that I am thinking of take this story down it isn't doing very well, just so you know.


	10. Chapter 10: Thanks

BPOV

The house was huge and had a wraparound porch, there was swing attached to an oak tree. There was a massive orchard and I must have missed the long road leading to his house…..I was probably too distracted by his eyes. He watched me as I walked towards the house following patiently behind me with my bags. I was just about to walk up the steps of the porch when I stumble and as I prepare myself for the fall, a strong pair of hands catch me around the waist and pull me back up. I blush ferociously and duck my head between my long mahogany tresses, I looked up and saw Edward smiling that crooked smile at me, he steadied me. "Thanks" I mumbled so quietly I doubted that he heard me.

EPOV

I watched her as she studied the house; she climbed out the car and walked towards the porch. I grabbed the bags and stayed back watching the way the sun caught in her hair making it seem red, she was very beautiful, with delicate curves and agile limbs she looked like a model, the only thing which would suggest the she wasn't was her height. She walked up the first step but stumbled slightly, I surged forward and caught around her waist, I pulled her up to my chest, she ducked her head. Obviously embarrassed I chuckled silently and steadied her. "Thanks" she mumbled. "My pleasure" I replied as the wondered back up the stairs, holding the hand rail this time.


End file.
